


The five times a side fell asleep on Thomas, and the one time Thomas did the same to them.

by Blue_StopSigns



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Panic Attacks, Platonic Cuddling, Sleep Deprivation, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, angst if you squint, can be read as either romantic or platonic, the panic attack is in virgil's chapter tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-06-23 18:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19707400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_StopSigns/pseuds/Blue_StopSigns
Summary: Basically everyone's tired and i'm projecting





	1. Patton (Insomnia)

Patton ran his hand over his face with a sigh. He got up and put on his slippers and bathrobe. Deciding a small snack would do him some good, he rose up in Thomas’s kitchen and started to make himself a sandwich.

* * *

Thomas was awakened by the feeling of a side rising up into the real world. He knew he wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep until the side did. 

Stretching as he got up and walked down the stairs, he didn’t expect to see Patton of all sides to be awake.

“Hey buddy, what’s got you up so late?”

He sat down on the couch next to Patton. The fatherly side gave a tired smile as he finished eating his sandwich and put the plate down.

“Just had some trouble falling asleep kiddo.” Patton said. Thomas grabbed one of the blankets laying on the couch and wrapped it around his shoulders.

“How long have you been awake?” Thomas asked.

“About 20 hours or so...” Patton replied as he rested his head on Thomas’s shoulder and yawned. The moral side felt really comfortable next to his kiddo. Maybe it’s because he has a physical body? Patton didn’t have much time to dwell on that before he fell asleep.

Thomas watched fondly as Patton fell asleep on his shoulder. He carefully took off the side’s glasses and ruffled his hair. Thomas himself got sleepy and fell asleep not long after.


	2. Logan (morning)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas is sleeping in, and Logan is trying to get him up.

“Thomas it is time to wake up.” 

Thomas made a weak disapproving noise and snuggled into the bed covers. Logan rolled his eyes and starts tugging on the covers, much to the center’s dismay.

“It is 10:47 AM, Thomas. You need to get up or you will disrupt your circadian rhythm.”

Thomas was holding tight to the covers desperate for a couple more minutes of sleep. There was a tug of war with the blanket for about a minute before Thomas let go and grabbed the side’s wrist.

“Thomas wha-!” Logan yelped as he was pulled into the bed. Thomas had his arms around his waist and wouldn’t let go anytime soon. The side tried to get out of the center’s grip but wasn’t very successful. 

“Just 5 more minutes?” He asked, snuggling into the logical side. Logan gave an exaggerated sigh.

“Fine. but only five minutes.”

Thomas fell back asleep pretty quickly. Logan saw this as his chance to escape but something in his mind was telling him no. It was just so  _ comfortable _ , but he had to get up and get Thomas to start the day. Maybe if he closed his eyes for only a couple seconds….

And they both slept for another hour and a half.


	3. Virgil (Post Panic-Attack Nap)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today has been a long day for Virgil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, pretty short but i physically cant make it longer rip  
> \--  
> Remus is mentioned

Virgil was not having a good day.

First he slept through his alarm, then had to deal with Remus for an hour, then Thomas forgot about a doctors appointment and barely made it on time, and now he just had a big panic attack about being late.

Thomas had just got home from his appointment. He took a deep breath and sat down on the couch, next to Virgil. The side was still tense and trying to steady his breathing. 

Thomas got out his phone and a pair of earbuds. Thomas picked some relaxing music to play, then offered an earbud to Virgil, who took it with a mumbled thanks. 

The two sat there in comfortable silence. Thomas was absentmindedly scrolling through twitter, occasionally liking and retweeting a few particularly funny tweets. Virgil sat next to him, relaxing the best he can after the days events. 

Thomas heard Virgil yawn, and then rest his head on Thomas’s shoulder. The center looked at the tired side and smiled a bit. Virgil looked so exhausted, so as not disturb him, Thomas slowly put his phone down and moved his arm around Virgil and started running his fingers through the side’s hair. This caused Virgil to relax even further, who sleepily took Thomas’s hand into his own.

The two stayed like that for a while, but after passing the 15 minute mark, Thomas’s legs were asleep. He took the earbuds out of his and Virgil’s ear, and carefully picked up the side bridal style, who clinged to him like a koala despite being asleep. 

Carefully, Thomas brought Virgil upstairs to the bed. He tried to get the side off of him, but the sleeping side just wouldn’t let go. Thomas accepted his fate and laid down on the bed, still holding Virgil.

After adjusting the covers, Thomas soon found himself getting sleepy and falling asleep, Virgil in his arms.


End file.
